Fluttershy's Secret Plan
by Xehanort107
Summary: Fluttershy has been ridiculed as both a filly and adult and she had enough. This is just a head canon, very short but please read.


**I figure I will make this short and easy. It's just my head canon for Fluttershy. I finally put the pieces together.**

* * *

"_Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can hardly fly!_"

"_Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can hardly fly!_"

"_Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Fluttershy can hardly fly!_"

These words were burned into the heart of this poor Pegasus. Her dislike for being mocked for a phobia she can't control was like a dagger through her chest. As she grew up, she started to forget the cruel remarks and live a peaceful life.

But then she had to prove her flying ability to help move the water to Cloudsdale. The pegasi continued their mocking and ridicule towards Fluttershy and she felt the dagger pierce straight through her heart again and again, each blow worse than the next.

Until she was able to prove herself., she had to face that cruelty. After she proved herself, the pegasi began to appreciate her, but she was past forgiveness.

She wanted revenge in the most cynical of ways. She wanted Cloudsdale, itself, to fall out of the sky, so pegasi were no better than Earth ponies, unicorns, or hopeless flyers like her and Scootaloo. She wanted to make them pay for their ridicule.

But she didn't want to hurt her friend, Rainbow Dash, a fellow Pegasus, so she kept her hatred low-profile, until she has full reason for the Pegasus race to be unforgivable. Once she doesn't like Rainbow Dash, Cloudsdale falls and she will do everything in her power to make her dream a reality.

Then came the trade. Once Rainbow Dash traded Fluttershy for a Daring Doo book, it was over. And Rainbow thought they'd be square after giving her a bird whistle? Tough luck, Fluttershy now believes all pegasi are unforgivable and will force Cloudsdale to the ground by any means necessary. But for now is still kind to lure them into false hope.

Element of Kindness? To all but the pegasi who hurt her, which only bars Scootaloo. Everyone else gets punishment.

And if she ends up liking the whole "villain" thing, she might overthrow Celestia while she's at it. Who knows?

A type of story regarding this can be shown here.

"Angel, It's time." Fluttershy gestures with her hoof to Angel to let him know to activate the machine. It roars with immense thunder for a few moments, then shuts down. "Wha? How? Oh, we're out of juice." Fluttershy is angered." How can I charge it...hm." Fluttershy was disturbed by Twilight's presence.

"Fluttershy!"

"Oh dear," Fluttershy flips the switch again to make the machine recede into the wall.

"Oh, we need your help! Discord has gone and caused more mischief again. We need the Elements of Harmony to fight him." Twilight says in a rush.

"I'll be right there. Go get the Elements and I'll meet you in Sugar Cube Corner." Fluttershy responds. Twilight runs out to the Everfree forest to get to the Elements.

"Angel! Get the machine on wheels! we're taking it to Sugar Cube Corner." Angel begins grabbing wheels, while Fluttershy runs of to Sugar Cube Corner.

Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash are already there.

"Heya Fluttershy, ya hear about the chaos." Applejack asks rhetorically.

"Yes and Angel is gonna help. He has a special thing that will be here shortly."

"Girls!" Twilight reaches them in time. "I have the Elements!" Twilight gives everyone their respective elements.

"Let's end this!" They all shout as they are about to use the Elements, but Fluttershy stops them.

"Wait, Angel has the machine." The machine I being pushed by buffalo since Angel is too small.

"What do we do with that." Twilight asks.

"I was going to use it earlier, but I ran out of fuel. But the Elements should be enough to power it." Fluttershy explains.

"Alright, where do we fire?" Twilight gets ready.

"Right here." Fluttershy gestures to an amulet with an alicorn shape.

"What the? Where did you get that?"

"Celestia had no reason to refuse." Fluttershy jokes. The ponies disregard it and fire at the amulet, charging all the power cells in the mighty machine.

"Finally! I can use it!" Fluttershy grows a wicked smile.

"What the?" The others are shocked.

"Now I can have my revenge!" Fluttershy shouts.

"Revenge?" Twilight is confused. The machine fires a blast directed at Cloudsdale.

"Oh no!" Rainbow Dash says, scared.

"Cloudsdale! Will! Fall!" The ray ends and Cloudsdale descends without warning. Upon impact, thousands of pegasi scattered the area.

"No! You monster!" Rainbow Dash grows irritated.

"I'm not finished yet!" Fluttershy gestures to the pegasi, or what was pegasi. The loss of Cloudsdale caused the pegasi to become normal Earth ponies, with no reason to fly. Rainbow looks at herself and Fluttershy and notices they also lost their wings. "No longer will pegasi mock the weak. For now, they are all weak."

* * *

**If this does happen for Season 5, then I am a god. But seriously, do you expect a pony that kind to be doing extremely nice things and not have a secret plan? It seems too good to be true. that's about all I got proof wise for this head canon, but if you can help me, please do.**


End file.
